


Nice Day The Musical (aka Once More With Healing)

by blueinkedbones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Musical Spell, derek sort of gets a nice day?, picks up immediately after the s3 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueinkedbones/pseuds/blueinkedbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” Stiles says, trying not to freak out. “What, was I singing?" </p><p>“No,” Scott says worriedly. “You said 'He's completely alone,' and then you stared into space for like four minutes and one second and wouldn't even answer me.” </p><p> </p><p>Derek just wants a nice day. Instead, he gets a musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Day The Musical (aka Once More With Healing)

**Author's Note:**

> tunes are in the asterisks beside the song titles. it's about a thousand times more fun if you sing along, so i highly recommend checking that out in a new tab.

**Nice Day[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gt7CfNO8Xdk)**

 

**Derek:**

It's another night of pain and fear here

And the fifth full moon since June

That wouldn't be strange, except it's August

Is this monologue

Coming out in tune?

 

I don't share my angst, these little pranks

Are never funny, thanks

Can I just finally have a nice day?

Do I have to beg

Is that wolfsbane spreading through my leg?

 

Does this inner rhyme prove that I’m dreaming?

I'm not sure that I’m awake

Am I out of time? Should I be screaming?

Kate has to be fake

 

**Stiles:**

You're starting to shake

 

**Derek:**

(dryly)

Sorry, my mistake

 

**Stiles:**

Must be a nightmare

If you came here,

But jokes aside, I swear

I just wish you could have a nice day—

Wait, is this a song?

Dude, there's definitely something wrong

 

**Derek:**

Stop being so self-aware, Stiles

I don't even think you're here, Stiles

 

**Stiles:**

Can I help you cope—?

 

**Derek:**

I'm scared, Stiles.

 

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek.

Exhausted, Derek leans in to the touch.

 

**Derek:**

(drowsily)

No, this isn't real...

 

I just want a nice day

Where I’m not the creep

I always fail awake

Maybe it's time to take

A chance to catch a break

Asleep...

 

Derek closes his eyes. The world around him goes white.

Kate smirks down at Derek's unconscious body, the thin line of purple heading for his heart. It's only a matter of time.

 

 

**I'm Gonna Save Her[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMVWJT8S2KM)**

 

**Scott:**

I'm gonna save her

I am the Alpha

Like Derek did it, I'll just sacrifice my power

 

**Isaac:**

I wanna save her

But she is _gone_ , Scott

It's not like Cora, she's been dead and cold for hours

 

**Scott:**

I'm gonna save her, I can bring her back

Not gonna waver, I'll be brave, she won't fall through the cracks...

 

**Stiles:**

You could ask Peter

But he's still Peter

And this particular

thing probably fits perfectly

into some evil plan he has, so why don't I just

 

**Stiles:**

(in a small voice)

...shut up,

pretend I never said a thing.

 

Everyone exchanges glances with everyone besides Stiles.

 

**Ethan:**

I want to save her

But where is Danny?

 

Everyone stops staring at each other to stare at Ethan.

 

**Scott:**

I'm gonna save—

 

**Ethan:**

Danny isn't stupid, he can help and in the meantime

He should get more storylines and a whole hell lot more screen time

He's really good at hacking

And why are bad guys attacking him every day?

Danny, Danny, we need more Danny!

 

**Ethan:**

(as an afterthought)

...Or let's bring Boyd back

 

**Isaac:**

I still don't get why he is even here

He helped kill Boyd and torture Derek, why does no one care?

 

**Scott:**

I'm gonna save her, I am the hero...

I don't care what you think is fair, oh

Red eyes and all this facial hair so

Shit hits the fan

I've got a plan

If I can't save her, no one can!

 

I don't care if it hurts another

Some were who wants to be my brother

He'll take it hard

I'll leave him scarred

Honestly, that's

it's own reward!

 

I don't care if it's not heroic

The plan may suck but I’ll stay stoic

No matter who it hurts...

 

**Ethan:**

(nodding)

Unless it's Danny.

 

“Stiles, are you okay?”

“Oh, super,” Stiles says, swiping at his eyes. “I'm just having a weird little dream where everyone is singing all over the place and being uncharacteristically candid with some definite author bias. But don't worry, that might not mean I've started murdering people again. It's probably just a really fun thing my brain is doing to distract from how completely insane my life has become.”

“It's probably just aftereffects or something,” Scott suggests, looking uneasy. “Am I, uh, singing now?”

 

**I Swear, We Got You Out[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCO0J1N661U)**

 

**Scott:**

I swear, we got you out!

 

**Ethan and Isaac:**

[halfheartedly]

We swear he got you out.

 

“Isaac and Ethan are doing really terrible falsettos,” Stiles says, trying to remember how to breathe. “Hey, remember when I said our lives were boring? You ever get the chance to relive that moment, do me a favor and hit me with your mom's baseball bat 'til I stop moving.”

Scott looks at Stiles worriedly. “Maybe you should stay with my mom for a while.”

 

**On The Side[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v17Xdq_Onbw)**

 

**Stiles:**

I've never been the hero, usually sit out the game

The jersey number's zero, under a mystery name

The role of MVP

Is not the play for me

 

I'm stuck on the side

Cheering from the crowd

Don't be bitter, just be proud

I learned the moves, I tried

Tried to scream out loud

Trapped inside these rotting shrouds...

 

So now you say I'm rescued

Leave me behind while you fight

“You stay, I’ll do the rest, dude

Make all the wrong you did right.

You don't even need to obsess

It's me, it'll be a success...”

 

I'm stuck on the side

Helpless and alone

Waiting for news by the phone

Your story, you decide

I'm fragile skin and bone

Haunted by an evil clone

 

So I'll watch you leave...

 

True Alpha, whatever that means

The cover of Were magazine

 

I'm s-stuck on the side

Stumbled as I spoke

Guess I'm not in on the joke

I'm not okay, I lied

I can't shake what I've seen

Can't even do anything

A number in a seat

 

A number in a seat

A number in a seat

A numb—

 

“— _Stiles!_ Oh thank god,” Scott says as Stiles blinks at him.

“Please tell me you didn't hear that,” Stiles says.

“Hear what? Was there more... singing?”

“No,” Stiles says firmly.

“Has anyone seen my nephew lately?” Peter asks, his dramatic entrance effectively distracting from one of the most potentially humiliating moments of Stiles' life.

“Derek?” he asks, seizing any opportunity to change the subject.

“Of course, if anyone would know, it would be you,” Peter says cryptically. “What is it now? Body swap? Mind reading? Soul bond?”

“What?”

“Where is he?” Peter continues. “Fixing your car? Doing your homework? Buying wine for your father?”

Stiles raises an eyebrow at him. “I have no idea what you're talking about,” he says slowly. “ _Non comprende_. He's your nephew, anyway. Can't you use, like, werewolf SONAR? Howl or something.”

“He's not part of my pack,” Peter bites out. Stiles smugs at him.

“Good for him. Our pack's about a thousand times better.”

“He's not part of Scott's pack either,” Peter says, as if Stiles is an idiot. “Haven't you realized? He's—”

“Completely alone,” Stiles realizes.

 

**He'll Never Know[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UghLxmXCThI)**

 

**Stiles:**

He's just a were I prefer to refer to with dumb pet names

It really sucks how his luck is so fucked, his life up in flames

Do we make a good pair? Well, honestly, Matt, I don't care

That isn't here or there—He'll never know.

 

**Kate:**

He'll never run, he'll just wait till I’m done, he knows that I’ll win

Back from the grave for the one I must save—my sweet Allison!

It's always been his fate—They won't find him till it's too late

Besides, his little mate—he'll never know

 

**Both:**

If there's something to know...

 

**Stiles:**

He's straight

 

**Kate:**

He's dying

 

**Stiles:**

I find him terrifying

 

**Kate:**

Ally won't know I'm trying, but the code is a drag

 

**Stiles:**

What you're implying—

 

**Kate:**

(impatiently)

You idiot, stop lying

 

**Stiles:**

I don't need love advice from a sadistic hag

 

**Kate:**

What is

this instrumental?

 

**Stiles:**

Oh I'm sure it's accidental

 

**Kate:**

Or a sign you're going mental

 

**Stiles:**

Jeez do you mind being gentle if you're not gonna go

 

**Both:**

Yeah clearly he'll never know!

 

**Stiles:**

He kind of hates me

He barely tolerates me

He's never gonna date me in a thousand years

 

**Kate:**

May take a while

'Cause you're both in denial—

 

**Stiles:**

Hi, no, it's _Stiles_.

 

**Kate:**

I give up, I swear.

 

**Stiles:**

Are we _dancing_?

 

(impromptu dance-off)

 

**Both:**

Oh no

 

**Kate:**

You must be joking

 

**Stiles:**

Are we both smoking?

 

**Kate:**

This can't happen, this protection

Not 'til they both show affection

Maybe even an—

 

**Stiles:**

…?

 

 **Kate:** (hurriedly)

—save Allison!

 

**Stiles:**

That's so—

 

**Kate:**

Was so fun

 

**Stiles:**

—Said absolutely no one

 

**Kate:**

And he'll still never know until I've done the deed.

 

**Stiles:**

Know what? We're mated?

Like he and I are fated?

We haven't even dated! Are there books to read?

 

**Kate:**

You need to stop denying

And speed

Up all decisions and just go

 

**Stiles:**

Can I trust you when you're in my head?

 

**Kate:**

Well, if you don't, your boy is dead

 

**Stiles:**

How can I even hear you,

Does that mean I’m somewhere near you

 

**Kate:**

Can we end this song already

Longer, we'll be going steady

 

**Stiles:**

I can't stop it

 

**Kate:**

Well, you started

Are you really that—

 

 **Stiles:** (spoken)

Whoa whoa whoa!

 

**Stiles:**

And why should I even care?

It's not like I’m the hero

 

**Kate:**

It's clear that you'll never know!

 

**Stiles:**

I swear that he'll never know!

This isn't real

 

**Kate:**

If you say so

 

**Stiles:**

This is a dream

Or a nightmare

 

**Both:**

He'll never know

 

Scott's staring at him again.

“What?” Stiles says, trying not to freak out. “What, was I singing?”

“No,” Scott says worriedly. “You said 'He's completely alone,' and then you stared into space for like four minutes and one second and wouldn't even answer me.”

“Oh. That.” Stiles picks at a scab on his wrist casually. “That's—Where's Peter?”

“He went to find Derek,” Scott says.

“Oh,” Stiles says. “I should do that... also. Maybe.” He rubs his eyes.

“I think you should stay with my mom. Or ask Deaton what's going on. Or Chris.”

“Chris!” Stiles shouts.

Scott starts.

“Yeah, let's do it, let's see Chris! Chris'll... I mean, Derek saved his life, right? And he'll, I mean, if anyone...”

“Stiles, you're kind of freaking me out, man. Are you—I mean—”

“Am I _me_?” Stiles' relief sours immediately. “Gee, Scott, I don't know, am I? You'd think you'd be the expert, considering you've known me longer than anyone who didn't spend four years avoiding me, but apparently not, huh?”

“Derek spent more than four years avoiding—”

“I meant my _dad_!” Stiles snaps. “God, why does everyone assume Derek and I are some kind of weird—couple or something? I talk about things other than Derek all the time! My life does not revolve around some stupid angsty werewolf with overcompensation issues and really ridiculous amounts of _clearly_ purely cosmetic muscles—and what _is_ that? If he's so built, how come he keeps needing me to save him? I mean, have you seen me? Have you seen him? How the hell am I supposed to save the guy from whatever's got him when I can't even—” He stops, shakes his head. “This is bullshit, you're coming with me. You've got the super sniffer, c'mon.”

“Lydia's missing,” Scott says. “I have to find her. And I'm gonna bring Allison back—”

“Well then you need Chris anyway,” Stiles says, feeling weirdly irritated. “Doesn't he have Allison's _body_?”

Scott stares at Stiles, eyes narrowed.

Then his face crumples.

“Shit,” Stiles says. He's actually human garbage. “Shit, I didn't—Where do you wanna go? We can go anywhere, I don't care. I'll stay behind if it makes you feel better. Or I'll just shut my mouth, okay, that's it, my lips are—”

“It doesn't matter,” Scott says, lip trembling. “You're right. Isaac's right. It's too late.”

“No, no no, don't—C'mere, c'mon.” Stiles pulls Scott into a hug. He's the absolute worst best friend in the world. “Where is that scarf stand anyway? What does he know about anything?” Stiles pulls back, looks Scott in the eyes. “You're Scott McCall. You're a True Alpha. There are legends about you. _Legends_ , man. Who else do you know who can say that? Even Derek brought someone back—two people, actually—and what, do you really think there's something _Derek_ did as alpha that you can't?”

Scott's starting to look less like an abused puppy. It's heartening.

“I guess not,” he says.

“For sure, are you kidding me? He couldn't even—” And now Stiles is feeling shitty all over again. Why does his conscience give a fuck, huh? Derek was a terrible alpha! Literally no one could argue that! So why does he have to say, “I mean, his sister was murdered, and then his uncle turned out to be a serial killer and general megacreep, and then—You'll be better, is the point. Okay? It's all gonna work out.”

“Okay,” Scott says.

“Okay, champ, what's our next move?”

“We'll talk to Chris,” Scott says, voice getting more sure by the second. “About Allison, and about—the singing.”

“That's probably nothing,” Stiles says reassuringly, patting Scott on the back.

“Then you should stay here.”

“On second thought,” Stiles says, “It's definitely not nothing. I think—”

 

**Danny's Song[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHf-cq1mpCw)**

 

**Danny:**

Ethan, just tell me, did he, uh

Say anything about Lydia

Or what is going on?

Why doesn't anybody say?

Do they think I'll get in the way?

Just promise me she'll be okay

 

I'm more than just a pawn

With some love interest role to play

A cardboard cut-out of a gay

No one gives me the time of day...

 

“Stiles!” Scott is shouting, waving his hand in front of Stiles face, gripping his shoulder.

“I just heard Danny and Ethan fighting in my head,” Stiles says. “Danny's a soprano.”

“We're going to Chris,” Scott says firmly. “Now.”

"Actually, I can't," Stiles says. "You go. I'll be fine."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," Stiles says. "I just have this feeling I need to stay right here."

 

The feeling lasts all of fifteen seconds after Scott takes off.

 

Stiles finds Derek shivering alone in the woods. Kneels next to him, lays his hand on his cheek; he's freezing, pale as anything, looking like he's seen a ghost, which at this point isn't far from his own reflection. Stiles tries to help him up and Derek latches on, holds on to him like a life vest.

“C'mon, let's get you inside, huh?” Stiles says encouragingly, trying not to freak out. Derek is not okay. Derek is so far from okay he's practically okay again. “C'mon, I've got you, just lean on me, that's right.”

Derek looks shell-shocked and half-dead, and Stiles wants shake him, or demand to know what the hell happened, or punch something.

He goes for option B.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles asks. Derek is too soft despite the muscle, pliant in Stiles’ hands, eyes unfocused. "Are you hurt? What’s wrong?"

"Cursed," Derek says soberly, and staggers until Stiles’ arms are tight around him.

"With what, a Jelly-Legs Jinx?"

Derek actually snorts, swaying against Stiles’ side. Stiles pats his back gingerly.

"Easy, big guy. Almost there."

A few steps later, Stiles tries again.

"So, this curse," Stiles says. "Is it time-dependent? You’re not gonna turn into a pumpkin, are you?"

Maybe the most worrying thing is Derek’s sudden sense of humor. It’s like he’s drunk.

Wait.

"Dude, are you drunk?" Stiles asks. Derek’s grin cuts off, goes south. Stiles is the worst.

"Can’t get drunk," Derek says. "Werewolf."

"God, you really are cursed," Stiles says sympathetically.

Derek huffs out a laugh again.

"It's a joke," he says. He's still smiling a little, eyes bright. "There isn't a solution."

"What?" Stiles refuses to accept this. "No, there has to be. C'mon—"

The song comes back to him like a kick in the head.

"This is gonna sound crazy," he starts, "but what do you know about mates?"

Derek's face goes dark.

 

**No Such Thing[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65_hwxa-efg)**

 

**Derek:**

You think

This can be fixed with love

Anyone can be saved if they try hard enough

But life doesn't have Disney cures,

Its made of Grimmer stuff...

 

You're smart... You must've come to learn

Some people live this every day,

Their luck just doesn't turn

There's nothing anyone can do

When they finally burn

 

I know,

It's hard to let it go

Keep thinking you can make it right, get the hang of the show

But that's just a charade, okay, it's time you came to know

 

That there is no such thing

 

There is no such thing

There's no happy end

Not for the shades-of-gray antagonist

And not for the best friend

If he keeps on risking his life

To soothe a non-stop sting

Stiles, there is no such thing

 

This joke

Where you go find my mate

All that stuff about destiny, and fairy tales, and fate

Where that road leads I'll never need, Stiles, that road leads to Kate—

 

So there is no such thing

 

(slowly)

I know

its a blow

But you don't want this theory to be real

Look, it doesn't matter how you feel

A mate isn't love, it's a cold hard deal

It's a helpless lust that you can't conceal

A naive trust, and it will steal

Your family

 

There is no such thing

There is _no such thing_

No perfect bond just waiting, no

Invisible red string

So no, a mate won't help me heal

And we'll just have to sing

'Cause there is no such thing

Stiles I swear

There is no such thing

 

**Lydia's Lament[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-sLa5XlWfZQ)**

 

**Lydia:**

Am I even part of this story?

Do I even get another—

 

Lydia screams as the Stiles-faced Nogitsune grabs her and forces her onto his shiny black motorcycle of evil. They speed off, entire streets of windows shattering from the assault.

 

**Hard To Explain[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAEIAdnkdB8)**

 

**Nogitsune!Stiles:**

Oh, don't break my heart

It's just getting good

 

I'm about to start

Explaining why I'm

Misunderstood

 

I know I scared you when I was scheming darkly

But now I'm getting a sweet redeeming arc, see

That's my favorite part—

I always knew I would

 

You like Stiles, right?

But you never had

Him over the night

And you'll like him better bad

 

Malia will get

the sweet kissing

But you've got me, there's not a

Thing you're missing

And the jealousy—

Oh it'll drive him mad

 

We both have so much pain, love

It's so hard to explain, love

 

"You're not a good guy," Lydia snaps. "And I don't want you near me."

 

**Nogitsune!Stiles:**

You can protest now

But then come next year

We'll be cheek to cheek

The director

Doesn't care

 

Love, your choice is down in the sewers

We'll be the two to bring in the viewers

My so-still gold eyes

And your flaming red hair!

 

Dub-con must be

Jeff's top fantasy

The nightmare you live in

He'll make it hot

And repeat it a lot

And he'll be forgiven!

 

We both have so much pain, love

 

**Lydia:**

I don't buy

This nice guy

How did you earn redemption

 

**Nogitsune!Stiles:**

Hard to explain, love

 

**Lydia:**

At least try

Tell me why

All the guys get exemption

 

**Nogitsune!Stiles:**

Well I know, but won't bother telling

Maybe men are just much more compelling

 

**Lydia:**

Monologues

Stiff as logs

But they're still reinstated

 

**Nogitsune!Stiles:**

You're just looking at coincidences

By any chance, are you on your mense—

 

**Lydia:**

—I am done

It's been fun

But this shit's overrated

 

"You're leaving?" the Nogitsune says, looking offended.

"Why would I stay?" Lydia asks. 

"Because," the Nogitsune says easily, "you don't get a choice, love."

 

**Nogitsune!Stiles:**

That was our first fight...

It wasn't too bad.

 

“Lydia Martin,” the Nogitsune says slowly. “I _like_ you.”

“What a surprise,” Lydia says sarcastically.

“You have a certain, a certain—”

“ _Je ne sais quoi_?” Lydia suggests.

“No,” the Nogitsune says. “No, I don't know what it is. There's just something about you. You're ...special.”

“I'm really starting to get sick of the creepiest men in the room telling me that.”

“No, no, no,” the Nogitsune says. There's a musical little flourish from nowhere. “Sweetheart. Haven't you heard a word I've been singing? I'm not creepy anymore. You see, a long time ago—”

“You were innocent and something terrible happened to you or someone you loved,” Lydia says, before the instrumental can get any bright ideas. “Forcing you to possess Stiles and _murder_ —” She shudders once, forces her face furious again. “My best friend. You don't deserve redemption,” Lydia says evenly. “And you're not going to get it.”

 

" _Stiles!_ "

Stiles snaps out of it, shakes his head. He could have sworn Derek really was singing, but the only person he can see in the woods with him is Scott.

Shit, _Scott_.

"You lied to me," Scott says. He looks like Stiles is hurting him all over again. 

No, Stiles can't think about that.

"I wasn't lying," Stiles lies. "I mean—I didn't know I was lying at the time. Exactly. There was just all this singing, and then Derek was—"

"Of course," Scott says, like it's so suddenly clear. "If it's about _Derek_ —"

"Whoa, okay, _that's_ not it," Stiles snaps. "That's completely beside the point. I just need to do something, alright? Except sit around and, and _remember_ —"

"Stiles," Scott says, eyes wide with apology.

"But I get it, you're better off without me," Stiles goes on. "Without failed sidekick Stiles dragging you down, so _fine_ , I'll do my own—"

 

 

**Pushing You Away[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmE6K7HfLsM)**

 

**Scott:**

How can you think I'd

Rather be alone?

When I can't handle

This life on my own

Stiles, you're the best friend

That I have ever known

And I—

 

You've been there for me

Through too much this year

Through near-death close shaves

Every single scare

And you're the person

Standing with me through nightmares

And I—

 

Stiles, there's no way I'd ditch you

'Cause you're my brother, man

I wish you'd stay behind and

Just stay safe like I planned

Just let me say

It so you understand

I'm not pushing you away

 

I lost my love and

I've now come to find

Too much of this dark

You lose your mind

I never meant to

Leave you, my best friend, behind

And I—

 

I dream of a day when you're gone

And I can't even breathe

I try to sway you from harm

I don't want you to leave

And I just pray

There's nothing up a sleeve

When I stop pushing you away

I'll stop pushing you away...

 

**Be Okay (Stuck On The Side/Pushing You Away Refrain)[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJ9MYupxunM)**

 

**Stiles:**

I'm still on your side

And I get it dude

Clearly, either way, I'm screwed

 

All the stuff you implied

Or I misconstrued

Point is I am monster food

Unless I just leave...

 

**Scott:**

Believe me, I'm just running blind

 

**Stiles:**

You just don't want to watch me lose my mind

 

**Scott:**

Can we rewind?

 

**Both:**

Just let me say...

 

 **Stiles:** I'm weak, I know, but it's a blow to hear                                 **Scott:** (Stiles there's no way I'd ditch you...)

 

 **Stiles:** Even so—I gotta go                                                                        **Scott:** ('Cause you're my brother, man)

 

 **Stiles:** Look, you're my bro                                                                          **Scott:** (I wish you'd stay behind and) 

 

 **Stiles:** But I'm going solo somewhere so                                                         **Scott:**  (Just stay safe like I planned)

 

 **Stiles:** I'll be okay                                                                                                                   **Scott:** Just be okay

 

**Both:**

Just be okay...

Just be okay...

Just be

Okay...

  

The next time Derek sees Stiles seems just as unlikely as the last. That's the only reason he gives into it, the tug at his skin, the look in Stiles' eyes, like all he needs is for Derek to tell him what the hell is going on.

It still doesn't come out right.

 

Kate told Derek, after, walked right up to him in his own smoke-stunk, half-burnt house like he couldn't kill her in a moment.

Because he couldn't.

"I can't imagine how you feel right now, but baby, I just had to test a theory."

She stepped closer, laid a finger on his cheek. He just stood there, terrified, paralyzed.

"I thought so," she smirked. He stared at her, uncomprehending.

"You don’t get it, do you?" she said. "Little pet doesn't even begin to understand how absolutely _fucked_  he is. Derek did a bad, bad thing," Kate crooned. "And now we’re _mates_ , sweetie. or didn't Mommy ever teach you?" She grinned.

Derek couldn’t even look at her. Couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

His vision blurred.

He could still see her too clearly.

"I’m sure you can find some alpha to explain it to you," Kate said. "Of course," she added slowly, "they’d want to know who your mate is. And when a wolf starts asking too many questions about mating with a hunter—well. Alphas don’t tend to like that very much. Especially coming from an omega on the run with a burned up family behind him."

Derek couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t breathe her in, would rather run out of air.

What was the point, anyway? What was the fucking point? She _owned_  him. She’d chase him down, she’d keep chasing. And everyone who ever gave him a chance—

"I’ll just catch you up on the most important points," Kate said breezily. "You can’t hurt me. You can’t hurt my family. Your wolf won’t let you. Humans are so _fragile_ , you know. And you cant just get a new mate if you break your first. This is what you’ve got, baby. Forever. And because I’m it for you, forever, when I’m fucking someone else, and actually enjoying it for a change, you’re gonna know. And you’re going to _hate_  it. You’re going to wish it was you, and you’re gonna try to find me, and if you do, you’re gonna  _beg_. And I’m going to lean in, real close, like this." Her lips were too close to see, but Derek could feel her breath, soft and even, on his skin.

She leaned in. Derek closed his eyes.

Against his mouth, she whispered, “And I’m going to leave you waiting for me. And you’ll never stop waiting. Like a dog, watching the door till mommy comes home.” She stepped back.

Even as relief rushed through him, Derek’s skin went cold.

"Stay," she said. She was leaving. She was just leaving him alone. "Stay. Good boy."

His hand found the wall. He stepped back shakily, slid down it. He just sat there, eyes shut tight, trying not to breathe, trying not to feel, trying not to give in to the part of him screaming to run and bring her back.

He refused to join a pack. Refused to meet anyone, see anyone. He stayed alone, where it was safe, where everyone else was safe from him. When Laura decided to go back to Beacon Hills, he let her. Let her go home, rebuild.

Until he felt the last thread of pack bond snap.

 

Curled on his side under the weight of a wolfsbane bullet and the unbearable truth that the only thing that'll heal him from it is the one who put it there, Derek closes his eyes. Beside him, Stiles groans.

"It doesn't have to be like that," he says urgently. "What if she was lying?"

"She wasn't," Derek says. That day fit itself under his skin, kept up a steady itch for six years. Nothing is going to undo that now.

"Well what if she was wrong?" Stiles demands. "You can't just give up, man, you need to—"

"It's over," Derek says. "Go home. Be safe."

"You know what? I am so _sick_ of everyone trying so hard to keep me _safe_ ," Stiles says. "I guess if _I'm_ the one left holding the bag—which is probably gonna be full of all your _ashes_ , by the way—then that's _fine_ , right? Good ol' weak human Stiles, safe as fucking houses. Because that worked out so well so far."

"Stiles—"

"Shut up," Stiles snaps. "You're not gonna just give up. You're not gonna leave me—" He swallows hard, hurriedly adds, "—and Scott to deal with this bullshit on our own, that's—bullshit."

"I can't fight her," Derek says. "I _literally cannot fight her_ , Stiles. What am I supposed to—"

"I'll do it," Stiles says. "I'll bang your heads together, okay, you just kiss her for a second—"

Derek shudders. 

" _Or_ , new plan, I'll just get you whatever bullet she used, we can—"

"That's not going to work this time," Derek says, jaw still set tight from the thought of kissing Kate. "It has to be a mate, she made that unflinchingly clear."

"Unflinchingly, right," Stiles says. "What if we—"

"Stiles," Derek says tiredly. "There isn't anything. Let it go."

 

**Fighter[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itrbw0PH6ts)**

 

**Derek:**

Stiles, I can't fight her, so just let it go

This is the end for me, my fate

And all it takes is all my old mistakes

But thank you, you were great

 

Maybe I'll see

My family

Maybe someday they'll take me back

Maybe its hell,

I guess that's just as well

Maybe it all goes black

 

But I am done playing fighter

It only makes things worse

I am done playing fighter

It's just a—

 

**Kate:**

(driving to Allison's grave)

This road I'm on, this code of yours

I'll follow it to stop the song

That doesn't mean

My conscience isn't clean

Or what I did was wrong

 

**Nogitsune!Stiles:**

(serenading Lydia while speeding through the streets of Beacon Hills)

Since I'm no longer a fighter

I'll say I'm sorry first

It is no fun to fight her

It's just a—

 

**Scott:**

(following Stiles' scent)

I never meant to reject him

I just wanted to protect him

Should've known he'd never just lie low

 

**Stiles:**

(pleading)

Derek, c'mon, you can bite her

 

**Peter:**

(appearing out of nowhere to lean down and caress the side of Derek's half-slack face)

No he can't, he's not a fighter

 

**Stiles:**

(snarling)

Get away from him before I blow

 

**Lydia:**

(struggling in the Nogitsune's iron embrace as he drags her off the bike and toward the graveyard where the others are already gathered)

Don't just give in

It's not fate if you let her win

You can become your own writer!

 

**Derek:**

This story ended long ago

It's time I stopped dragging it out

I tried to say

'Someday I'll be okay'

But there was always doubt

 

**Stiles:**

Derek, please, she's just a person

Just try getting through this verse and—

 

**Peter:**

Let him go, there's no reason to wait

 

(Can I have a nice day)

 

**Stiles:**

There's an answer, just keep fighting

 

**Nogitsune!Stiles:**

My god, this is so exciting!

 

**Stiles:**

I think that I'm your mate

 

**All besides Derek, Stiles, and Kate:**

How obvious, now will you stop talking and kiss?

 

**Lydia:**

Like I said—be your own writer!

 

**Peter:**

Before we need a hearse

 

**Scott:**

You see, you don't have to fight her

 

**All:**

To break the curse

Break the curse

break the curse

BREAK THE CURSE!

 

Derek stares at Stiles, stunned unmoving, then surges forward and kisses him.

 

Absolutely nothing happens.

 

"Oh, sweetheart," Kate says mockingly. "Did you really think that was going to work?"

"Shut up," Stiles snaps. 

She leers at him.

"How sweet," she coos. "And how disappointing this must be for both of you. You know he only kissed you as a last resort, right?"

"You know he only kissed you because you're a sociopathic murderer who lies all the time, right?" Stiles retorts.

"Of course, he _does_ have a type," Kate admits. "Lucky for you, you now fit all qualifications."

Stiles goes cold.

"No, no, no," the Nogitsune says, dragging Lydia closer. "That's me. Was me, I mean. I'm reformed now. But I understand the confusion. We do share a face."

"So you're the thing that killed my niece," Kate says coldly, refocusing her attention. "I'm going to enjoy destroying you."

"Naturally," the Nogitsune says amicably. "Of course, I am reformed now—"

"You've got a hostage," Kate points out.

"Lydia? Oh no. No, no, no. She loves me. She just doesn't know it yet."

"We are never going to happen," Lydia says, struggling in his hold. The Nogitsune smiles at her.

"I've got a plan," he says, winking. 

"This looks familiar," Isaac mutters.

"No one asked you, hatstand in a poodle-fur wig," Stiles snaps, but he's visibly disturbed.

"Enough," Kate interrupts. "I'm going to bring my niece back. Anyone want to stop me?"

"How?" Scott asks, despite himself. 

"Well first of all," Kate says, putting a bowl down by Derek's side, "mate's blood—"

Stiles snarls and tries to push her away, but she's supernaturally fast, claws shining with Derek's blood, more of it sloshing in the bowl. Stiles kneels by Derek's side, tries to stem the flow with his balled-up hoodie.

"You're not human," he says, shaken. "After all the speciest shit you pulled, you're not even _human_." 

"The more you know," Kate says, and goes back to ignoring him. "True alpha's claws—"

She shoves Scott's hand into the dirt over Allison's grave, holds his wrist tight. He doesn't struggle.

"And, of course, light from the full moon."

"We've already had two full moons this month," Lydia says pointedly.

"Listen to the words you're saying," the Nogitsune says patronizingly, pointing to the sky. The moon is round and full.

"It's the _lunar cycle_!" Lydia snaps. "How is it constantly _wrong_ here?" 

"Do you want Allison back or not?" Kate says impatiently.

Lydia swallows.

"'By the light of the silvery moon, I—'" Kate chants.

"Oh, I finally know one!" Peter says. "[By the light of the silvery moon, I want to—](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8sGdqCSg30)"

" _That's not it_ ," everyone cuts him off as one.

"It doesn't matter," Kate says, staring down at the grave.

Absolutely nothing is happening.

"It's not working," she says, and drags Scott's hand out of the dirt. "Why the hell isn't it working?"

Stiles thinks quickly. "You need mate's blood," he says.

"So?"

"So Derek's not your mate."

Kate shakes her head. "That's impossible. He couldn't fight me. I walked right up to him and threw it all in his face and he just stood there and took it." Her eyes are bright and sharp as needles. "That's a mate's bond."

"He was scared of you," Stiles says. "That's not a mate's bond, that's a fear response. He was a kid, and you took his whole life and _broke_ it. You made him blame himself because you're _psychotic_ , and you don't understand how mates work—"

"And you do?" Kate challenges.

"I bet any kind of thing like that wouldn't even go _through_ ," Stiles says. "Or are you really saying in all those complicated mate rules there isn't something about _consent_?"

"He wanted it," Kate says. "He said so. That's a bond."

" _Informed_ consent," Stiles clarifies, glaring. "Or do you think he'd still have wanted you if he knew what a psychotic bitch you really are?"

It dawns on Kate's face slow and steady as sunrise.

"Still," she says, recovering, "It doesn't matter. So he doesn't have a mate. It's not you, and it's not me. I should have killed him years ago. Finished the job clean."

"That still leaves me, princess," Peter says, stepping out of the shadows very dramatically and grabbing Kate's neck. "It's been too long... since I slit your throat."

Breathing labored, skin milky-white, Derek rolls his eyes.

"She's not your mate," Stiles whispers hurriedly. "And I don't want to get you excited over nothing, but I just had an idea."

"Stiles..." Derek says. The name is a distant susurrus between his shallow breaths. 

"No, shut up," Stiles says. "I mean—save your energy. Listen. Consent is the key, right? That's why Kate didn't count. And because she's—" He shakes his head. "Not the point, forget it. The point is, there has to be full consent for a cure. So it can't just be you kissing me when you really don't want to, or just for a cure's sake, it has to be—"

"You really want me to?" Derek breathes. "And not just—"

" _Yes_ , you idiot," Stiles says, and kisses him.

 

 

**Life's A Metaphor of Some Sort[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pI_PLAlzWVs)**

 

**Lydia:**

Life's a moon

Ours doesn't make much sense

The timing of events

Is way out of sequence

 

**Stiles:**

Our age

Sometimes even our names

Dismissed like silly games

i guess it's all the same

 

A recurring joke

 

**Lydia:**

Error in the script

Props guy got it wrong

 

 **Stiles** :

Just never addressed

At all 

For years

 

**Lydia:**

Where are the answers? When

Will we know how Peter is back again?

 

Don't write us wrong

Don't write us wrong

 

**All:**

Write us better, or write us out

Write us better, or write us out

 

**Lydia:**

Life's a tale

That needs you to be bold

Tell how it should be told

'Til every tape has rolled

 

Directors

Can set you up with dicks

Good thing there's always fics

To get an easy fix

 

Don't need to be saved

Whole plot lines hand-waved

All the shit I braved

Till some writer caved

Gave in and gave

Me something else to do

Besides scream and wait for you

 

Don't write me wrong

Don't write me wrong

 

(slowly)

I've got a brain

I'm pretty smart, but I've got a heart

I'm human

And all this disdain

It isn't real

It's just how I deal

I'm human

Remember that I'm human

 

So write me better or write me out

Please!

Write me better

 

She struggles against the Nogitsune's grip and breaks into an amazing tai kwon do routine, knocking him to the ground. As the frenzy builds, she starts to smoke.

Scott runs to her side, but she grabs on to a tree trunk and holds on even as her legs keep kicking.

As he begins to sing, they finally go still.

 

**Scott:**

Life is a gift

Gets better and worse

But that's not a curse

That's living

 

 **Derek:**  

Everything shifts

As quick as a kiss

You'll make it through this

Still living

 

**Stiles:**

And suddenly you're living

 

**Scott:**

Just try to keep on living...

 

Lydia steps away from Scott. "There's something I have to do."

A jazzy trill starts up. Everyone groans.

...Except the Nogitsune, who grins slowly and stands up to sing.

 

**Foxfire (Hard To Explain Reprise)[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-t6REvOGZtE)**

 

**Nogitsune!Stiles:**

You've got fire, love

You've got me in heat

A live wire love

Just the spark I hoped to meet

 

I'll be yours however you want me

Say 'gone', I'll go, though it'll haunt me

 

I'm no liar, love

You make me com—

 

“Leave,” Lydia says firmly.

The Nogitsune pales. It's not the sting of rejection—he _literally_ pales, going smoky and translucent.

 

**Nogitsune!Stiles:**

(as he vanishes)

_Com—plete!_

 

“Is he really gone?” Stiles says shakily. “First Kate, and now—How are we doing this?”

“ _Are_ we doing this?” Isaac ventures. “Because I did not write the lyrics to my song.”

“You had a song?” Scott asks. “What was it about?”

“Oh, um—Nothing,” Isaac says, suddenly fascinated by the ground in front of him.

“Either way,” Stiles says, “Is the music—”

As usual, Lydia answers his question before he can finish it.

 

 

**How Do We Break This Spell?[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=556omomtVPU)**

 

**Lydia:**

While that went pretty well

How do we break this spell?

 

**Stiles:**

My clone is gone but we still sing on so there must be something else

How do we break this spell?

 

**Scott:**

Is there someone to tell?

 

**Ethan:**

Is Allison in hell?

 

**Scott:**

What the—What?!

 

**Isaac:**

Just ignore him Scott

He hit his head when he fell

 

**Ethan:**

When I—?

 

Isaac punches Ethan out.

 

**All:**

How do we break this spell?

 

Are we just all unwell?

 

**Stiles:**

Yeah, screw this.

 

**Derek:**

(coming down from a cartwheel)

What happens when we y—

 

**Derek:**

(spotting Stiles as he leaves)

Yeah, okay.

 

**All else:**

(as Stiles and Derek take off)

The bad guys split

So that can't be it

Are there CDs we can sell?

How do we break...

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Stiles asks, when they're far away enough from the madness to not get sucked back into it. “Things got pretty dark there for a minute.”

“I'm fine,” Derek says. Coming down from a pretty rousing musical number seems to be hitting him hard; the smile is just slipping off his face. Stiles doesn't like it.

“Kate's gone,” Stiles says, stepping closer. “And the nogitsune, which still doesn't sound like a real thing.”

“Yeah,” Derek says vaguely.

“But the singing's still happening, which I don't even begin to understand. Honestly, this whole day feels like a really weird—”

“Dream.”

“Well I was gonna say trip, but sure, that fits.”

Derek looks even worse now, his whole face just shutting down.

Slowly, something starts to dawn on Stiles.

“I don't know,” he says. “It would be pretty disappointing just waking up like nothing ever happened, if you ask me.”

Derek maybe shifts just the _tiniest_ bit from solid stone to something Stiles can read.

It's enough.

“Yeah,” Stiles goes on. “I mean, we broke major ground, closure wise, chased the bad guys out... and there was this other thing.”

“This other thing,” Derek repeats.

“Yeah,” Stiles says, grinning. “So I'm kind of hoping it was real, y'know?”

“Because—”

“Because of the other thing,” Stiles says. “Honestly, I was pretty sure the rest of it would be sorted out eventually.”

 

**Coda[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8_GXTlP6VA)**

 

**Derek:**

I couldn't fight her but you wouldn't go

(You think)

You brought me back before too late

(This can be fixed with love)

Now I know why

(Anyone can be saved)

You make me want to try...

 

It's hard to say who starts it, but then they're kissing, easy as breathing.

 

**All else:**

How do we break this spell?

 

“Wait,” Peter says as the final flourish sounds. “I never got a song.”

Lydia rolls her eyes.

Peter looks around expectantly, as if waiting for a spontaneous case of chromesthesia.

Absolutely nothing happens.

“It could be an a capella number,” he says, after a while. “Let's see...”

 

**Peter:**

(warbling tunelessly)

Uh...

There was a... I really...

This uncanny...

Why can't...

[Grr... Argh...](https://youtu.be/_OOflbc6kuQ?t=26s)

 

“Go home, Peter.” Lydia says tiredly. “It's over.”

 

“So that's it,” Scott says quietly. It's just him and Lydia now, sitting on the tree trunk that started it all. Without the spell's fanfare, the silence echoes like a sound. “Allison's gone. She's not coming back.”

“She's better off where she is,” Lydia says. “Safe, and happy... and away from this whole crazy mess.”

“You really believe that?” Scott's eyes search her face desperately.

Lydia nods. “I have to.”

 

“It's like that Buffy episode,” Isaac says after a while.

Scott starts; Lydia pulls away from him quickly.

“You're still here,” Scott says, guilty-eyed.

“Of course I'm still here,” Isaac says. “You're my ride.”

“What, on my bike?”

Isaac's ears go pink. “I don't have one,” he says defensively. Quickly, he adds, “I mean the Buffy episode with the singing. And Buffy confessing that while Willow thought she was pulling her out of Hell, she was actually—”

“We've all seen the episode, Isaac,” Lydia says.

“Because we were singing,” Isaac says stubbornly. “And we didn't—”

“Yes, we get it, thank you,” Lydia says.

“I can't actually remember biking over here,” Scott says.

Lydia sighs.

“C'mon, boys,” she says, getting to her feet. They follow her obediently—or at least Scott follows her obediently, while Isaac follows him—to the Nogitsune's abandoned motorcycle, its curves dappled with the unabashed light of the month's third full moon. “I'll drive you home.”


End file.
